The present invention relates to a computer case, and more particularly to a computer case side cover panel locking/unlocking control arrangement, which enables the side cover panel of a computer case to be quickly locked/unlocked with less effort.
At the present time of information age, computer has been intensively used in different fields and industries for different purposes. In order to attract consumers, regular computer (mainframe) cases are made compact and detachable. A regular computer case generally comprises a side opening through which computer parts are installed in the case, and a side cover panel adapted to close the side opening after installation of the related computer parts. According to conventional methods, hooks are provided at the side cover panel and adapted for hooking in respective hook holes on the computer case, and screws are installed to fixedly secure the side cover panel to the computer case. When dismantling the side cover panel, the screws must be removed at first. However, it is complicated to disconnect the screws from the side cover panel and the computer case.
It is main object of the present invention to provide a computer case side cover panel locking/unlocking control arrangement, which enables the side cover panel of a computer case to be quickly locked/unlocked with less effort. According to one aspect of the present invention, the computer case side cover panel locking/unlocking control arrangement comprises a computer case, the computer case having a vertical flange, a horizontal top flange and a horizontal bottom flange around a side opening thereof, a side cover panel adapted to cover the side opening of the computer case, and at least one, for example, two control levers respectively mounted on the side cover and adapted to lock/unlock the side cover panel, each control lever each having a handle unit for operation by hand to turn the respective control lever between the locking position and the unlocking position, and an actuating unit pivoted to the side cover panel, the actuating unit having a protruded guide rod inserted into a respective curved sliding slot on the vertical flange and stopped at one end of the respective curved sliding slot. According to another aspect of the present invention, the computer case comprises a plurality of hook holes respectively disposed on the horizontal top flange and the horizontal bottom flange, and the side cover panel comprises a plurality of hooks adapted for hooking in the hook holes on the horizontal top flange and the horizontal bottom flange.